Internet websites that offer services such as social networking or content sharing typically have ten of thousands of registered users and record a large volume of user activities in their log files on a daily basis. Analyzing trends in the behavior of these users presents significant challenges. For example, analyzing transition patterns between types of user activities is considerably more complicated than simply characterizing types of user activities.